One Year Older
by mary-023
Summary: In each chapters our characters grow up of one year. They are going to live big adventures together. P,L,B,N,H,J. Naley, Brucas and Jeyton. Go read plz!
1. 3 Years old

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's me, again! I've got an idea 3 days ago and I have to thank **Naley-is-love** for that. I wasn't sure if I was going to write that story but she convinces me. So, this story is for **Naley-is-love**. But everybody can read it and let me know what they think! Lol. I luv you all! Thanks!

Okay, this story takes place when Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Jake are like very young. I know how five years old kid act but I'm sorry if they do things that they are not supposed to do! So, in each chapter they are going to grow up of one year. But when they are going to have 17 years old, there is going to be a lot of chapter with that age. Anyway, I talk too much. All I need to say is that they are all friends they grow up next to each other! Enjoy please! And reviews would be appreciated! Reviews mean a lot to me so take just 2 sec and write me a little something! Thanks again.

I own anything! Maybe some character but it's going to be in the other chapters. Brooke's mother's name is Stella. They don't say it in the show….so I pick a name.

So here we go! This chapter is an introduction for my story. Not long….but I hope you're gonna like it!

**One Year Older**

**Chapter 1: 3 years old**

(Haley POV)

Here starts my story. I have 3 years old. I live in a big white house. My parents are not rich but they can afford that house. For me, my family is perfect, my life is perfect. Okay I know I

don't have a big life because I'm 3 years old and I have no idea of what real life is but for me, what I have right now, it's enough to make me happy. I have a lot of sisters and brothers. I love them so much, and they love me too. I have the greatest parents in the entire world! They take care of all of us and it's great. I'm happy also because of something else: my friends. I know I have 3 years old, that's not old, but that's old enough to have friends! Anyway, my friends are amazing! I love them so much! Nathan Scott lives next to me, at my left. And Brooke Davis lives next to me too but at my right. Then, there is Lucas Scott. He lives in front of me. Next to Lucas, at the left, there is Jake Jigielski. And at the right of Lucas's house, there is Peyton Sawyer. That's funny though because we live next to each other and we have the same age: 3 years old. We enjoy each day together, but right now, I don't know what the life is going to bring us. We are just innocent; we don't know that love is the most important thing in the world. Because the love makes the world goes round…

Right now, I don't have a lot of things to tell you. At three years old all we do is to play together. Though, I can tell you how we've met each other.

**A sunny Wednesday morning**

**Haley's house**

"Mommy! Do you know who the other kids there, are?" She said that and point outside, at the house in front of their house.

"Yess, sweety. I know who they are. You want to know them?" Haley's mom, Lydia, asks.

"Yeah, mommy! How do you know them?" Haley asks as Lydia and she were going to the big brown house in front of them.

"I know them because they are the children of some of my friends." Lydia says.

"You have friends?" Lydia starts to laugh at this comment.

"Yes sweety, mom has friends too." Lydia says as she takes Haley's hand. "Hey, girls!" Lydia cries.

"Hey Lydia! It's nice to see you! Oh, and that's the little Haley right here" Karen says has she reach Lydia and Haley spot. Haley was very shy so she goes behind her mother's legs.

"Come on sweety, Karen is my friend" Lydia says. Haley just exits her head from Lydia's legs.

"You are very cute Haley. How old are you?" Karen already knows the answer but she wanted to makes conversation with the little girl.

"I'm thee yeas old" Haley says as she put her hand in front of her and exits three fingers from her fist. Haley had a difficulty to pronounce the 'r'.

"Oh, three years old! That's great Haley. My son has three years old too. Do you want to meet him?" Karen asks.

"Yesss!" Says an happy Haley

"Come with me" Haley takes Karen's hand. They go to the 5 kids together.

"Hey little kids, I have a little girl here and she would like to know you." Karen says and Haley sees 5 pairs of eyes staring at her. She was going to run when…

"Hi, my name is Brooke. What is you name?" Brooke says that as she gets up and shakes Haley hands. "You seem really nice; do you want to play with us?"

"Um, my name is Haley. And yes, I would like to play with you." Haley says but quietly.

"Okay, so you are my new friend. There is Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Peyton. I'm happy to know you because we needed a girl. Now we are 3 boys and 3 girls that great!" Brooke says. "All my friends, this is Haley, our new friend." Then they start to play together. Haley become less shy and talks with the others. She was really enjoying that!

The mothers were happy to see all of their kids play together. They started to talk of a lot of things. Lydia, Karen, Debora, Stella and Anna were friends in High School and they stay in touch all the time and then, they live next to each other with their wonderful husbands and kids.

(Return to Haley POV)

So there it is. I have three years old and my life is great. A lot of tragedies are going to happen but I don't care right now. I can't tell you that I prefer one of the boys because a three years old girl doesn't think about that. I have friends and that's all that matter. I promise you that I'm going to tell you everything about my life. Just wait a little because right now, if you want me to have adventures to tell you, I need to grow up…

**End of chapter one**

**TBC…**

So, there it is! It was my chapter one. I know it's not the better thing you have read but I promise to be better in the next chapters. I need you to review and let me know what you think. I also know that is was short and not very interesting but I swear that the next chapters are going to me rich in adventures! Review please!

Much luv!


	2. 6 Years old

**One Year Older**

**Chapter 2: 6 years old**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. I know I haven't updated since …well… a long time. And I am truly sorry about that. I put most of my free time on writing chapters for my other story. Anyway, now it's summer, and I have a lot of time. I hope you will enjoy it.

In Quebec, we start School at 5 years old. Maybe it's not the same everywhere … but I don't know it.

Nothing belongs to me.

Short chapter. It's just to make a quick update. Sorry.

_**Chapter 2: 5 years old**_

**Haley's P.O.V**

Well, now, we are 5 years old. What can I say… uh… we started school 1 years ago. I have to admit that I was scared, but Nathan was so nice. He stayed with me all the day. Yeah, we are in the same class, and I am so happy. Okay, Peyton, Jake, Lucas and Brooke are in another class, but still, I have Nathan. And it's great.

_**First day of School**_

"Aren't you scared Brooke?" 5 years old Haley James asked to one of her best friend.

"No. Why are you asking that?" Brooke asked back to Haley while the 6 of them were waiting the bus.

"Because I am." Haley whispered.

"Ohh." Brooke said, turning her head toward one of her friend, Nathan. She knew that Nathan and Haley were very close. "Haley is scared. I'm sure you could do something."

"Yeah." Nathan answered while he was making his way toward Haley. He gently took her hand in his and whispered in her ears "Don't worry. I'm just here, with you. You will be fine and I'm going to protect you."

With that, Haley smiled. "Thank you Nate."

"So, you want to sit with me in the bus?" Nathan asked to Haley

"Uh… yeah, why not." Haley smiled.

_**Back to Haley's P.O.V**_

That's how my fabulous day started. Now, I have to say that school is going to be so great! I can't wait to go back there. Of course, Nathan didn't really like it. Not being able to play basketball all day long was a little frustrating for him.

_**In class**_

"Hales, I want to go play basketball." Nathan whispered to Haley, who was sitting right beside him.

"After school, Nathan." Haley answered to him.

"But it's so long and boring." Nathan replied.

"If you are going to go to school for the next …" Haley took a pause to make a quick calculus. "For the next 20 years."

"20 !" Nathan said a little too loud.

"I think…" Haley replied

"Nathan Scott and Haley James, will you please stop talking. You are disturbing the other students who are trying to tell us more about them." The teacher, Mrs. Barbarah, said.

"Sorry, Mrs." Haley making nice apologies

"Yeah, sorry." Nathan said, not really caring about that.

_**Back to Haley's P.O.V**_

Okay, Nathan didn't seem to be so nice during this last part but trust me, he is nice.

There is something I would like to talk about. Here's the thing: now that I'm 6 years old, our parents (mines and Nathan's) are always saying that we are going to get married and have a lot of children. But I don't understand. They said that we were going to fall in love. I mean EWWWWW! I'm not going to fall in love! Never! I will have to talk with my parents… they are so weird sometimes.

_**In the James's kitchen**_

"Look at them. They are so cute!" Lydia said to Deborah.

"So true. I wonder if they will still be friend when they will have 16." Deborah answered.

"Well, I think that they will fall in love, get married and have a lot of children together." Lydia laughed.

"I hope so. Your daughter is so fantastic, and so cute." Dan said

"Thanks, Dan." Lydia replied.

"Let's make a bet." Jimmy said.

"What?" Lydia asked to her husband.

"Let's make a bed. We are not going to bet some money. No… we are going to put our thought about them in a bottle and when they will reach their 18 we will open it again. Sounds good?" Jimmy explained.

"I'm totally in!" Deborah cheered.

"Yeah, why not." Dan smiled.

"Okay, hold on, I'll get a bottle, some papers and some pen." Lydia said as she got up and came back after 2 minutes.

"Okay, you have to tell us what you are gonna write though." Jimmy added.

"Okay… I think that Nathan and Haley will be dating when they will have 18 years old. But, they will be soooo much in love." Deborah said while she was writing her thought on her paper.

"I think that Nathan and Haley will be married at 18 years old." Dan said and then started to write his thought on his paper.

"WHAT?" Lydia looked at Dan. "Married? Are you crazy?"

"No" Dab laughed. "I really think it's gonna be like that."

"Well, if that's what you think." Lydia finally said.

"I think that Haley is going to be pregnant of Nathan's child when they will have 18." Jimmy said and smiled.

"Okay, you are the crazy one!" Dan laughed.

"Hey, he can write whatever he wants." Deborah replied, still laughing about Jimmy's idea.

"It will probably seems weird but… I think that when they will have 18… Nathan and Haley are going to make love and this will be their first time ever." Lydia said waiting for some huge reactions.

"Well, if that's what you think. I'm totally with you Lydia." Deborah smiled, loving the idea.

"I little be explicit but still… it could be a great idea." Dan finally admitted.

"Same here." Jimmy agreed

_**-Meanwhile, with Nathan and Haley, in the living room-**_

"Do they really think that we are not hearing?" Haley asked to Nathan.

"I don't know, but they are weird." Nathan answered to Haley.

"Making bets about us." Haley said with a desperate tone.

"Yeah… and plus… about us making love." Nathan added

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" The two of them said at the same time, pulling away from each other.

"I can't believe my mom said that." Haley said, looking at the ceiling.

"Do you think we will really end up together?' Nathan curiously asked.

"What are you thinking Nathan Scott?" Haley said now looking at Nathan.

"Maybe they are right. Maybe we will fall in love." Nathan replied

"Maybe. But for now, we are 6 years old and we should enjoy our life." Haley said, smiling and took Nathan's hand in hers and walked toward the front door of her house.

_**Back to Haley's P.O.V**_

You know, sometimes I wonder of they were right; If one of their thought will become true. I hope it's not going to be my mother's one though… EWWWW!

_**-End of chapter-**_

_**I know that it wasn't a long chapter. Please, just write a little review. Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**I know that nothing happen right now … but they are 6 years old lol you need to understand. Anyway, next chapter will be their 11 years old. Keep reading to find out what is going to happen. I hope you will enjoy it.**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**mary**_


End file.
